


Bed Side Manners

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bed & Breakfast, Derek is a pervert, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gifset, Is a horny pervert and a bit out of character., NSFW Art, Out of Character, Playboy Derek Hale, Porn, Scenes may seem to have little transition, Sex, Sexual Content, fancy parties, injured derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a prompt for you. I would love a story about playboy Derek who has an accident while speeding through Beacon Hills and has to recover at Stiles bed and breakfast by orders of her father.<br/>Derek is instantly attracted to Stiles she on the other hand doesn't like him or so she claims.<br/>This is of course Sterek endgame and feel free to make it smutty and from Derek point of view.<br/>Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Side Manners

"You going to call me when you get there, right?"

"Of course." Derek  replied as he fixed the cuffs on his shirt and adjusting his suit jacket. He paused in front of the mirror to make sure he looked presentable again and even though it was clear he'd just done the dirty, he looked damn good. In the mirror's reflective surface he saw the girl he'd just been with also adjusting herself but he didn't really care. Once he was done he left the room and met Isaac at the end of the hall. 

"What was her name?" Isaac asked smugly, already knowing the answer. 

"No idea." Derek replied in an uncaring voice.

Isaac chuckled, "You promised to call her."

"I say a lot of things I don't mean." Derek shrugged as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. "I promised the girl I slept with this morning I'd take her out to dinner but oops, I've got other plans."

"You've been spending too much time with Peter," Isaac commented as they stepped into the lobby and walked to the front desk. Derek asked for their cars to be brought to the front.

Derek shuddered at the comment and he glared at Isaac, "No...just..no. I'm not like him."

"Sleeping around with just about anything that moves that's not pack or family...that's what Peter does. Seriously, if you weren't a wolf I'd never be in the same state as you in fear of contracting an STD." 

"You're ridiculous." Derek said with a roll of his eyes. He saw his Camaro being brought up to and as the valet came up to him to take his bags, Derek turned to Isaac, "When are you planning on arriving home. You know I can't stand being around my family for too long without my wolves, and Erica and Boyd weaseled themselves out somehow."

Isaac shrugged, "Laura needed my help with moving so I'm guessing I'll arrive either later tonight or early tomorrow?"

Derek sighed, "Just...keep your phone on. I'm going to be overly bored until you get there."

"You mean your cock will be incredibly lonely without the usual amount of hands caring to it that aren't yours." 

" _You've_ been spending too much time with Laura." Derek deadpanned.

"Better than hanging around Peter." 

Derek didn't reply, just got into his car and drove off. 

* * *

 

In retrospect...texting while driving even when you're a Werewolf isn't the best idea. Derek was able to ignore it a few times, but when the chiming of his phone just wouldn't stop, he decided he was talented enough to check his messages while still staying in his lane. 

He was distracted though when he noticed that the messages he was getting were nudes. Pictures and videos. He scrolled through a few, he wasn't sure, nor did he really care who they were from. They were just really pleasant to look at. What wasn't pleasant was when a deer ran into the middle of the road and hit Derek's windshield. Derek swerved and hit a tree. 

He blacked out soon after. 

* * *

 

The next time Derek woke up, he was in a room that was overly white. The next...gods, who knows, more than an hour that much he knew, was spent answering questions. In the end he wasn't ticketed for texting and driving since he was the only vehicle involved and it wouldn't be the first time a car and a deer had a collision. His leg was casted up because it'd been broken on impact. 

He felt it healing but knew he had to wait until he was out of sight to take it off. He was in the outskirts of Beacon Hills and it seemed like they were over booked in the hospital due to some bad case of the flu that was really affecting the young and elderly. Since he was given the green light, they asked him to head to the Stilinski B&B down the road for shelter. 

Derek just wanted to get to his family but without his car, Beacon Hills was still too far away, even for him. And his car wasn't in any shape to drive any time soon. It seemed he was stranded for the time being. 

He was given a lift to the B&B by one of the nurses who was apparently friends with the owners. He met said owner on their arrival, explaining the situation. Derek let them know who he was and that he'd be more than able to pay for his stay. 

He asked to use a phone to call his family, his own a broken mess somewhere on the road apparently. It was while he was explaining what happened to Isaac that he caught the first whiff of the most alluring scent that's ever graced his senses. 

"You're late." he heard John's voice say accusingly.

"I don't work here, dad."

John sighed, "Stiles, we've had this conversation. You need to pitch in...you promised."

"Guilt tripping me into promising doesn't seem fair."

"Well tough. Beacon Memorial has been redirecting patients to other hospitals for some reason. That means we're really busy and need all hands on deck. Quit pouting and go help Mr. Hale settle in." 

Derek turned to see a brunette head his way and...she wasn't knock out hot like some of the girls Derek usually finds himself going home with at a club outting. But...there was something about her that just made his wolf 'wake up' in a sense. 

She stepped up behind the counter just as Derek hung up on Isaac who was mid sentence. She forced a smile and it was clear she didn't want to be here. Well...Derek will just have to change that. He smiled back with his most charming smile that usually had panties hitting the floor in .05 seconds. 

"We're apparently about to get swamped, but luckily for you, you still get some variety of which room you'll be staying in."

He frowned a bit when she didn't seem flustered in talking to him. But he shook his head and didn't let himself be deterred, "Is your room an option?"

She gave him an unamused look, "I'm going to pretend not to hear that and book you in whatever inni, minni, minny, moe," she pointed at random keys, before handing it to him, "this key opens. Now get."

"I'm in a cast." Derek stated.

"I don't see crutches or a wheelchair. I'm sure a big tough guy like you can manage." She replied with a snarky wit that reminded him of Peter. 

"Stiles! Don't be rude!" Her father cried out from the other side of the lobby.

Derek smirked, "Yeah, Stiles...don't be rude. Help me to my room."

Stiles glared for a moment before sighing and stepping out from behind the counter and 'helping' Derek to his room. 

"So if you're helping run this place, does this mean you have access to the master key?" Derek asked as they made it to his room. 

"That's sort of how it works when you're forced to being co-manager."

"Well...feel free to abused your power as co-manager and accessing my room with your copy of the master key. I'd love a 'wake up' call from you any time."

She gaped at him but Derek could totally smell the arousal as well as see how her eyes roamed his figure, landing on his crotch. Derek Jr. twitched as if noticing the attention. Derek just preened and made himself look presentable. 

Then as if snapping out of a spell, Stiles shook her head and stormed off. 

Derek sighed but head to his room to sleep. He'd try again tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Derek watched the interaction from across the lounge. In a way it made him feel better. In another more frustrated. And also jealous...which was a new feeling for him. When it was over, he limped his way over (he was healed but people thought he'd broken his leg so in the mean time, he was stuck with the uncomfortable, itchy, unattractive cast that gained him no sympathy from Stiles.)

"So that's why I was turned down?"

Stiles didn't say anything, only raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're gay...at least bi. I know you're attracted to me. But from what I saw girls are more your thing?"

"If I wouldn't get the biggest, most annoying lecture of my life from my dad for slapping clients, I'd so slap you! One, I'm not gay. Two, it would be none of your business if I was. Three, even the most reserved asexual would be attracted to Lydia because she is just that perfect. And four, when the hell are you getting picked up?"

"You have horrible bedside manners." Derek stated.

"And yet I'm still employed." she deadpanned. 

* * *

 

It continued on like that for a few days. Though Stiles kept up her sarcastic wit, it was becoming less violent and more bantery. 

She was warming up to him and Derek...well, he felt weird. It's the longest he's gone without trying to get in anyone else's pants. Normally when someone doesn't want him immediately, he gives up and moves towards someone ready and willing. But something switched. He still wanted Stiles, but Stiles was making him work for it. Rather than tick him off...it excited him to have this challenge. 

* * *

 

The Hales, Martins, and other known families were throwing a benefit of some sort and Isaac had finally arrived to give him a ride. Derek only just borrowed some more of his clothes, since he was going through his own. 

He got ready for the event with Isaac's help. When they reached the lobby, his breath caught when he caught sight of Stiles. He didn't get to say anything though, since she was getting into a car with the redhead, Lydia. But damn! She was wearing a little black dress with heels and all Derek wanted to do was claim her for all to see and know she was his. 

A slap at the back of his head from Isaac brought him back to reality and together they headed towards the event, that was about a five minute ride from the B&B.

Some of the Hales where there, but Derek wouldn't be able to tell you which, since the whole evening he kept his eyes on Stiles. Making sure no one bothered her, that no one touched her inappropriately...hell, that no one touched her appropriately either. 

His damn leg began to itch because of the cast, which distracted him and in that moment, he lost sight of Stiles. 

* * *

 

 

Derek limped ever so slightly, not really needing the cast, but since Stiles and her father were invited to the party as well, needed to keep up appearance. But appearance be damned when he heard a 'thud' and Stiles curse angrily. He burst into one of the empty rooms to see Stiles struggling against one of the other patrons. Anger rose in him and he lunged towards the other and pulled him away from Stiles. 

The guy had the nerve to laugh! 

"Your knight in shining armor is a cripple in a cast? You can do better...like me better," the douche said and Derek was about ready to knock his lights out. But before he could even take a step, Stiles turned into a blur that rushed past him and in a blink judo'd him onto his back and then had the pointy heel part of her heel at his throat. 

"Come near me again scumbag and you'll see exactly why I love these shoes. Little hint, it's little to do with how awesome they make my legs look." 

She grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him out of the room and led him down the hallway. With a sigh she ran her hand through her hair, messing it up, but honestly, Derek just thought it looked way sexier. 

"Sorry, thanks, and you're welcome." Stiles said as she turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall.

Derek furrowed his brow in confusion, "What?"

"Sorry to drag you away from the party, thank you for coming to my aid, and you're welcome for taking care of that guy." She said with a smirk.

Derek could say plenty of things right then, but he settled with, "Well...I _am_ hurt. You could always take care of me too."

Without disappointing him, she looked down towards his crotch and finally noticed his hard on. She gave him an incredulous look, "Seriously!?"

"What? You look amazing and then you get all hot and dominating? How do you expect that to _not_ affect me?" Derek asked with a shrug, unashamed in the slightest. 

"You're impossible." Stiles said with an eye roll.

"Not really."

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"Why?"

She gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air, "Because! You're like impossibly good looking and rich and a Hale and you could have anyone, I'm sure you have had everyone, and yet you keep bothering me!"

"Because I like you, I know you like me too, I'm just waiting for you to stop being stubborn!"

"Excuse me for trying to protect myself!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away.

"Is that what you're worried about? Stiles, I'm clean. We can use a condom. I'll pull out."

She turned around and gave him an ' _Are you that dense?_ ' look, "That's not the sort of protecting I mean." 

"Then what?" Derek demanded.

"You go around sleeping with anyone and everyone. You don't bother remembering their names. You leave. That's good for you, I'm not judging. But it's not me and I don't want to be just another forgotten name on that Derek Hale fucked list. You're right...I like you, and if I let you in, and when you leave...I can't do that, Derek." 

Derek stood there for a moment before he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his jacket and held it out for her. 

"What's this?" Stiles asked tentatively. 

"Open it."

She did and confusion washed over her face, "It's an application to our B&B."

"Correction...it's _my_ application. I was hoping to hand it to your father some time tonight."

"You're...applying to work for us?" Stiles asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice but sort of failing.

"And to stay with you. Work along side you...court you. Get you to fall in love with me. That's my plan."

She bit her lip but locked her amber whiskey colored eyes with his hazel green eyes, "Not an easy plan you have there, Hale."

He shrugged, "I'm stubborn."

"You're staying?"

"Yes."

"If you're lying...and you leave...I'll find you and kick you ass." Stiles threaten him and it was intimidating, but also hot and that pout was too adorable. He pulled her close to him and kissed it away. When he realized what he'd done his eyes widened and he expected to be slapped or kicked in the nuts. 

Instead, a more pleasant surprise, Stiles grabbed his tie and pulled him back down for another kiss that quickly turned into a heated make out session. 

"You're not really hurt, are you?" Stiles ask as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His ears burned pink as he shook his head, "It's uh...a long story."

"You're a werewolf. You heal fast. It's just to keep suspicion away." Stiles stated and Derek looked at her with widened eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in a way that said 'Explain.' Stiles rolled her eyes, "My best friend's a werewolf and is pledged to your family, Sourwolf. I play chess with Peter every other week."

Derek let out a growl at that, "You're to stay away from him."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because...he's...he'll try to..." he couldn't even say the words.

"Flirt with me? That being the least creepy way of describing it. And yeah, he does." Stiles said which caused Derek to growl again. Stiles just smirked, "How about you rip off that cast and take me back to the B&B. We can use the honey moon suite..."

Derek didn't need to be told twice. Using his claws to rip away the itchy cast, he picked Stiles up bridal style and all but sprinted back to the bed and breakfast. They fumbled and kissed clumsily as Stiles stopped for the master key card to get into the suite. Once inside, Derek manhandled her onto the bed and lifted up her tight dress and pulled down her poor excuse for underwear. It was a poor excuse because it was actually a thong. Seeing how Stiles was already very reactive to his touches had his cock twitching in his pants. The arousal coming off of her in waves also wasn't helping.    

He all but ripped the dress off Stiles. Though he was careful to not rip it. He loved how it looked on her. He definitely wanted to see it again. Just imagining having her at another party, fucking her in that dress, while he's still in a suit. _Fuck_! Stiles set of this part of him that he didn't think existed. Derek made quick work of disposing of his suit jacket and shirt. He groaned at the sight of her as he turned her over and sat between her legs. He caressed her thighs before leaning down and taking a big whiff of her sex. He let out a wanton moan before leaning down and finally being able to lick Stiles and taste her. He licked between her folds and sucked at her clit. Stiles arched her back as she moaned out a, "Jesus fucking Christ!" Derek smirked as he lowered until his tongue found her entrance and he prodded his tongue into her. She gripped at his hair, pushing his face  harder into her pussy and Derek lifted her legs onto his shoulders so he could have a better angle to fuck her with his tongue. Her slick running down his chin, though he tried lapping up as much as he could. 

 

" _Derek_..." she breathed out shakily. 

"I got you..." Derek promised. Together they helped each other discard the remaining of their clothing. Kissing and licking as they pleased until they were both naked. Derek pulled her closer to him, wrapping her leg around his waist while caressing her soft skin. He lined himself up at her entrance before slowly entering her heat. " _Stiles_..."

" _Derek_..." Stiles moaned back. 

Once he was all the way inside, he turned them over so he was on top of her and began to rut, too impatient to wait, but he didn't want to hurt her. Luckily for him, Stiles was just as impatient and rolled her own hips, ordering him to, "Move!" 

And so he did. He rocked his hips a few times before pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside of her and then thrusting back in. He did that until he had a pace set. His lips found hers and her hands fisted themselves into his hair. 

He sat them up, still inside of her, as he caressed her ass. Stiles had ridiculously soft skin and he couldn't get enough of it. 

 

He sat against the headboard and locked eyes with Stiles, who grinned mischievously at him. Derek held onto her hips as she rested her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. She leaned in and kissed him before beginning to move. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as she began to ride him. 

He began to thrust his hips upward to meet her thrust. Their skins were shiny with a thin layer of sweat. The scent of the room was making him dizzy with how good it was. It smelled like _them_. Him and Stiles and _mating_.

"Derek!" Stiles cried as she came, clenching down on Derek's dick, causing him to tense and then unleashing his load inside of her. "Stiles!" 

* * *

 

Later as they laid in bed together, Stiles' back to Derek's chest, she murmured, "You didn't pull out...should I worry about breaking any other promises?"

Derek was caressing her thigh, and kissed the back of her ear, "No...I just don't want to leave." 

Stiles snuggled back into him, smile on her face, "It really is a great B&B."

"It's the staff that makes it great." 

Stiles looked over her shoulder and they kissed. "By the way...you're hired, Sourwolf." 

**Author's Note:**

> All Gifs used here were just things I Googled. And yes I did Google "Porn Gifs" and "Sex Gifs"  
> I finished this at 4:30 in the morning. It's bound to have mistakes. It's bound to seem rushed in some places. Derek was a bit out of character but he had the playboy thing going on and the Hales didn't die so he's a cocky SOB still. 
> 
> Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf and ask on there. Prompt posting/updates will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy.


End file.
